Talk:South Africaball/@comment-193.70.64.90-20170601102852/@comment-33914580-20180502220113
I didn't even mention collectivism you stupid piece of diarrhea, you quoted this don't know the hell why. "No one mentioned imperialism" muh so you are just defending the ilegal occupation and oppression of a people and its lands by another one and you seriously says no relation with imperialism, seriously for no reason this appeared here? You are just siding with them you dumb piece of an ignoramus smelly scum of shit. Terrorism is terrosim yes I know I don't know why you keep supporting imperialist dogs, oh I remebered you are together with them, you see them as the good guys so of course everyone who contests the oppression you support is a terrorist, fight against imperialism never is terrorism, rebellion is part of resistance, if you are so dumb to consider historical fights against imperialism as simple terrorism, is terrorism for a motherfucker who grew up taking advantage and brainwashed by this. very biased informed and extremist in stance, oh yes because you can't give a descent counter argument.' '''No I don't fucking mean by native the one who was simple born there hell I mean the native ethnic group of course for fucking sake, the colonizer who was born there is still an invasor which fully benefits from the ilegal imperialist attitudes of the process. If you think it is moral to steal other people's land and illegally occupy it with your settlements and at the same time says that anyone who resists this process is a terrorist, it is just another proof of how disgusting and imperialist addicted you are, you are an outsourced imperialist of shit for giving support. No autistic kid the international community is not always right because most of the time the cases are taken by specific countries (like the USA when they invent some shit about Syria), but in the case of apartheid it was unanimous among all the countries with relevance and importance since was taken by a clear and obvious cause, it was not one country and its allies crying for some interest, the only ones who licked the ass of the apartheid regime was Israel and the sons of bitches from Rhodesia, all of them countries created by pure imperialism, and you stupid still thinks there is no relation with imperialism ah dumb boy. "Also weird how you mention starvation and diseases right on the nation that had it's life expectancy increasing" you say, hahahahahaha you dumb faggot, it will not even be necessary to I quote it in an exclusive way because you buy yourself already did it, Bantustans were authonomous area and so far what happened there had no relevance to the central apartheid government of South Africa, so while the rest of the country that was stole and occupied by people of european origin was increasing for being an imperialist colony who took advantage of the work of the africans for its own wealth while letting him as an individual fucking die and live in a slum without any kind of basic condition, this is your great first world South Africa that was rich and developed, of course was, for europeans it was since it was an imperialist creation for them, but for africans it was always the same hell but who cares to them? Again who? They are inferior monkeys huh? Aren't they? Their only utility is serve the imperialist lords huh, ah fuck off imperialist scum, we will never bow to your fucking laws, be it in Africa, Middle East, Americas, in everyt corner of this world we are united against imperialists.' '''You claim to not be siding with zionists, are you sure? Apartheid regime and zionism are like father and son, zionists copied them and so far backed them. South Africa apartheid was entirely backed by Israel, because they had the same fucking policies, want to know more, they all the time says that everyone who rise a hand against them is muh a evil terrorist and that they are good guys who can kill and massacre at their will because retarded like you will defend them